


Memories Of Him

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Leia's favourite moment with Han.





	

Leia can’t help but smile at the memories of Han that came in the weeks after his death. Yes, she had cried, had hated being without him but as she waited, and thought, and talked about him, memories began to come back. 

She had eventually come to realize that she had a favourite moment, a bright, happy memory she would cling to for the rest of her life, however long that was. 

She had smiled to herself, remembering how he felt, how warm he had been, how gentle and loving and kind, but the moment she had most loved remembering, the moment that had been her favourite moment, was the first time she had allowed herself to say the word yes to Han. Yes she would marry him, yes she would be his wife. 

Her memory, her moment, was all about love, her love for Han and his love for her.


End file.
